


The Golden Trio

by aHostileRainbow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Reginald Wesley was the bumbling son of a good, if scatterbrained king. King Reginald Wesley the Fourth is the grieving ruler who inherited a war. AU Drabble. Trio fic. Reincarnation. The title is unimaginative, I know, but it was too fitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Trio

Prince Reginald Wesley was the bumbling son of a good, if scatterbrained king.

King Reginald Wesley the Fourth is the grieving ruler who inherited a war. When he put out the call for the greatest minds and arms to come together to protect their kingdom, two arrivals stood out. Lady Harriet Granson, a merchant's daughter who dedicated herself to science and was reluctantly wooed, then widowed, by the son of a Lord. She was famous, or perhaps infamous, for both her eccentricity and her retreat to complete seclusion after her husband's death.

The second, a humble hero hailing from their far northern borders, Lieutenant – soon to be Captain – Potter Harrings of the Kingdom's Army.

It was lucky coincidence, or well-timed fate, that these persons arrived at the castle's gates simultaneously. When they were escorted to the King, however, none present could deny the hand of fate as the King Wesley rose from his throne and the trio stood in a perfect triangle, eyes never moving from each other. King Wesley met brilliant green and brown with his own blue eyes and the first smile the court had seen since his father's murder rose to his lips.

He looked at Lady Granson and his smile widened, and was answered.

"It appears you're our Harry this go round, my Lady." The Lieutenant laughed first and his companions quickly descended to mirth with him. Their audience stood quiet as the trio was lit from above by a fierce, golden sun and it seemed all of time should bow to this connection – or perhaps, already had.

_The Boy Who Lived. The Brightest Witch of the Age. The King._


End file.
